I know
by Mariohn
Summary: Un día de boda. Esas cosas que no puedes decir pero que salen sin que te des cuenta. [SNS, maybe]


**Fanfic:** I know.

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Couple:** SNS.

**Género:** Algo.

**Rating:** T

**Resumen:** Un día de boda. Esas cosas que no puedes decir pero que salen sin que te des cuenta.

**Declaración de Derechos:** Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto.

Advertencia al lector con respecto al Fanfic:

Relación homosexual: Este fanfic contiene insinuación de relación hombre-hombre. Un poco. Ultra soft.

Insinuación de SS y NH. AU.

.

**Nota:** Un oneshot raro mientras evado la realidad. En serio ¿no les pareció un poco raro? xD

.

_A veces creo que te extraño. Pero me acuerdo que tuve un fin de semana tranquilo y se me pasa._

* * *

.

..

...

...

...

..

.

–**Debes bajar** –

A penas volteó la mirada hacia la puerta, donde el sonido provenía. Se mantuvo mirando la ventana, con expresión ausente después de reparar en quien era. La otra persona se apoyó en el umbral de la puerta. Vio fugazmente una expresión cansada.

–**Debes bajar** –repitió.

Naruto no dijo nada, manteniendo la postura. Metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón de tela negra donde descansaban las alianzas que debía usar ese día. Hizo un suspiro al cabo de un instante.

–**Ya lo sé, tebayo **–respondió.

No escuchó ningún sonido a sus espaldas, por lo que no se movió en lo absoluto. Se acercó aún más a la ventana, abriéndola suavemente e intentando que el sonido de la madera seca no fuese tan molesta para sus oídos. El viento no le acarició la cara como le gustaría, pero fue suficiente como para calmarle un poco.

–**Supongo que no vas a huir, dobe. Te están esperando**–

Naruto se volteó, mirando el rostro de Sasuke con escrutinio. Su expresión era la misma de siempre; una fría indiferencia. El mechón que caía sobre uno de sus ojos le hacía verse un poco diferente pero no dejaba de ser Sasuke. El frío e impersonal Sasuke que él conocía. Lo curioso era que todos, incluyéndose a si mismo, habían pensado que con el paso de los años esa expresión quizás se suavizaría un poco.

La verdad es que a sus 27 años, Sasuke seguía siendo el mismo.

–**¿Qué haces aquí, teme?** –preguntó al final. Recibió un encogimiento de hombros en respuesta.

–**Me enviaron por ti. Se supone que eso se espera del padrino. Supongo.**–Naruto asintió, sin creérselo del todo. Sasuke nunca quiso ser el padrino de su boda y menos, quedarse en Konoha lo suficiente para serlo. Había tenido que insistir durante semanas para conseguirlo ¡Incluso seguirlo a una misión para ello!.

–**¿Sakura-chan te amenazó? **–preguntó, pero no recibió respuesta. No que la necesitara. Naruto se volteó del todo, sentándose en la abertura de la ventana. El frío entró a su camisa desordenada, haciéndole estremecer.

Se miraron a los ojos durante minutos, sin decir absolutamente nada. Naruto no necesitaba decir o hablar alguna cosa. Sasuke concretamente no hablaba si no lo forzabas.

–**¿Estás asustado? **–escuchó después de un rato. Sasuke hizo un encogimiento de hombros. Naruto hizo lo mismo.

Volteó la mirada, mirando hacia afuera lo que la posición le permitió. Lo bueno de aquella habitación era la posición de la ventana. Naruto podía escuchar el bullicio del otro lado, pero aquella habitación daba a una calle donde transitaban sólo familias y niños. La había comprado especialmente por eso. Si abría la puerta del patio, daba a esa tranquila calle y no debía preocuparse por el exceso de gente alrededor.

Una casa, destinada a una familia.

A su familia.

–**¿Porqué no debería estarlo, tebayo?** –Preguntó al final –**¿Tu no lo estarías? **–

–**Tomamos diferentes decisiones, Naruto** –replicó. Naruto alzó una ceja, curioso. Pero Sasuke no dijo nada más. Comenzó a desconfiar.

–**¿No quieres una vida con ella? **–

–**No dije eso. Y estamos hablando de ti, no de mí**–

–**Si no estás seguro de…**–

–**Estás asustado**–le dijo. Naruto apretó los labios. Por supuesto que lo estaba. Aterrado. Totalmente.

Sasuke entró a la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Naruto se levantó, cerrando la ventana con un movimiento fluido. El rechinar fue mucho más despacio esta vez.

–**¿No quieres hacerlo? **–preguntó el azabache al final. Dio dos pasos hacia Naruto. El rubio se alejó de la ventana, apoyándose en la pared. Naruto negó con la cabeza.

–**No es eso**–

–**¿Entonces? **–preguntó.

–**La amo. Daría mi vida por ella** –

–**Lo sé**–

–**Quiero hacerla feliz**–

–**Lo sé, dobe**–

–**Pero…**–

–**Deberías bajar, entonces. Ella te espera **–masculló. Por algún motivo, le sonó algo forzado. Naruto asintió.

–**Lo sé**–respondió. Las palabras que iban a salir de su boca en esos momentos quedaron atragantadas en su garganta. Las sintió, dolorosas, ardientes. Pero mantuvo la boca cerrada. Sasuke le miraba fijamente, esperando. Tuvo la certeza de que era para que terminara con esto y bajara de una vez, pero no pudo. Sus pies se sintieron pesados de sólo pensar en lo que le esperaba fuera de esa puerta.

–**Quiero hacerlo** –admitió.

–**Hazlo, entonces.** –pero ninguno de los dos hicieron amago de moverse. Sasuke, unos segundos después, dio dos pasos más hacia Naruto. La distancia se acortó entre ambos, pero seguía siendo la misma de siempre.

Estaba seguro que Sasuke entendía todo lo que pasaba con él.

_Lo sentía_.

Apretó el brazo que Tsunade había implantado, mirando las vendas. No era tan difícil, era lo que él quería. _Ella le esperaba, le había esperado siempre_. Y él no quería hacerla esperar más.

Sasuke acortó la distancia y le agarró el otro brazo.

–**Hazlo, entonces** –le retó.

Naruto levantó el rostro, frunciendo el entrecejo.

Sasuke se acercó un poco más.

Naruto lo agarró de la camisa.

…

Suspiró, cuando el aire consumió sus pulmones y no le quedó más remedio que respirar. La tención seguía ahí, pero su respiración estaba tranquila.

–**Hazlo, entonces** –susurró Sasuke. Naruto asintió, tomando distancia de su rostro, de su boca. De sus labios.

Por algún motivo Sasuke siempre _sabía_ a tomate.

–**_Estoy roto _**–escuchó– **_Estoy roto. No puedo… simplemente no puedo_**–

–**Lo sé **–respondió, una vez más– **Pero ella quiere intentar recomponerte. Quiere construir _algo_ contigo, tebayo**–

–**No va a poder. Nadie puede**–

–**La amo** –admitió, tomando la chaqueta que se encontraba a unos pasos de él. Se ordenó la camisa como pudo –**_Pero también te amo a ti_**–

–**_Hazlo, entonces_** –él dijo. Y Naruto asintió, encaminándose hacia la puerta y finalmente saliendo de la habitación. Y él supo, tuvo la certeza de que Sasuke iba tras de él. Como supo que él no diría nada, que nunca lo haría.

Que él tampoco iba a volver a mencionarlo.

Porque a fuera de esas cuatro paredes lo esperaba la mujer de su vida, lo esperaban sus amigos. Lo esperaba la mujer que esperaba reparar aquello que no podía reparar del hombre a sus espaldas y que esperaba, como todas las veces, que lo llevara hacia ella.

Y Naruto no podía fallarle. Como no podía fallarle a Hinata. Como no podía fallarle al mismo Sasuke.

Como no podía fallarle a Konoha.

–**Entonces, ¿juntos esta vez? **–preguntó.

–**Juntos esta vez, dobe**–

Si, juntos esta vez. Y otra vez. Y otra vez.

.

..

...

...

...

..

.

.

..

...

...

...

..

.

**Notas Finales**:

Mi playlist no me quiere. Debo corregir informes para la U y me da flojera. Debo repasar. Vi 3 capitulos pendientes de TBBT. :/ me siento floja xD!.


End file.
